1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus having a camera, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is used to irradiate X-rays onto an object and to analyze X-rays transmitted through the object to thus acquire information about the inside structure of the object. The X-ray imaging apparatus can image the inside structure of the object using a fact that different tissues in the object have different attenuation coefficients obtained by digitizing degrees to which the respective tissues absorb or transmit X-rays.
However, if a patient's left-right direction is wrongly recognized upon diagnosis based on an X-ray image, a misdiagnosis or a medical accident may occur. Accordingly, a patient's direction information in an X-ray image is very important information. However, due to the transmission characteristics of X-rays and the bilateral symmetry of the human body, it is difficult to distinguish a patient's front, back, left, and right body parts from an X-ray image.